25 ans
by Lebibou
Summary: Calvin sans Hobbes 25 ans plus tard


.'« Encore une fois, toutes me condoléances. »

La voix se voulait pleine de chaleur mais n'y perçait que qu'une politesse froide. Sa main était glacée. L'homme enfila son chapeau de feutre et m'adressa un dernier regard compatissant avant de s'éloigner et de s'évanouir sous un rideau de pluie.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un collègue de mon père bien que je ne puisse l'assure avec certitude.

Je restai encore quelques secondes sur le perron, la porte grande ouverte avant qu'un frisson ne m'agite des pieds à la tête.

Je me sentais congeler des pieds à la tête pourtant je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à l'intérieur, au chaud, dans la lumière. J'avais envie de rester là à contempler la pluie. Ne rien faire. Juste m'enfoncer dans cette obscurité galopante pour m'y perdre.

J'étais bien. En réalité, non. Je n'étais pas bien. Mais j'étais vide. Inexistant. Juste un concept, une vague entité occupant un point précis de l'espace. Et cela me suffisait amplement.

J'aurai pu rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Mais une voix s'éleva derrière moi et m'arracha à mon égarement.

« Calvin ? Veux-tu bien fermer la porte. Il fait froid dehors. »

Cette voix s'était celle de ma mère. Je reculai d'un pas et ferma la porte. Elle fit un drôle de bruit.

Ma mère était dans le salon, récoltant tous les verres qui trainaient un peu partout. Je l'observai pendant une longue minute, pris alors seulement conscience qu'elle avait vieillie.

Dans mon esprit, elle était toujours la jeune maman dynamique qui me courrait après alors que je refusais de me coucher. Les années avaient passé et elle n'avait plus eu besoin de me courir après, pour autant, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'elle avait gagné de l'âge. J'avais le sentiment que les années allaient et venaient mais qu'elle ne changeait pas, restait toujours la même. C'était seulement maintenant, alors que mon père venait de mourir, que je me rendais compte que les rides s'était accumulé, que son dynamisme s'était évanouie, qu'elle faisait attention à ne pas prendre certaines positions. Ces mouvements s'étaient ralenties et je savais que si maintenant, je décidais de ne pas aller au lit, elle n'essaierait même pas de m'y contraindre.

Elle n'était plus qu'une vieille dame. Une vieille veuve. Et alors que j'aurais dû prendre conscience qu'elle se vieillissait depuis longtemps, ça n'était que maintenant que je l'acceptais.

Une vague de tristesse mêlée à de la colère monta en moi. Les mamans n'ont pas le droit de vieillir.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'aidais à débarrasser. Je ramassais les différentes assiettes à moitié pleine, pour avant de les ramener à la cuisine. Je posais le tout dans l'évier.

Mon regard s'égara sur le frigidaire et je mis quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici. Très longtemps. Et si Papa ne nous avait pas quitté, je ne serais sans doute pas revenu avant longtemps. Et ce frigidaire me le signifiait avec une arrogance extrême.

Je soupirai avant de retourner dans le salon. Maman était toujours occupé à réunir les verres. Puis soudain, alors que je la regardais faire, elle s'immobilisa en regardant par la fenêtre.

Dehors, la pluie s'intensifiait.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de météo qui aurait empêché Papa de faire un tour de vélo. »

Ma voix avait quelque chose de faux sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

« C'est vrai... répondit Maman. Il serait sorti de là en disant qu'il avait un coeur de jeune homme. »

L'ironie voulut qu'il décéda d'une crise cardiaque à seulement soixante cinq ans. Pourtant, la réponse me fit sourire. Il y avait là quelque chose touchant tellement à l'intimité de Papa, une situation tellement vraie, tellement juste que malgré la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« C'était tellement Papa ce genre d'idiotie. Ça et son camping sur Lost Rock. Même après coup, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'agréable la-dedans.

- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait, m'interrompit Maman. Il m'a toujours dit que faire du camping avec toi était un de ses plus grands plaisirs même si tu étais incapable de l'apprécier. »

Je me tus. Le grand paradoxe était que toutes les choses qu'il appréciait été des choses que nous, sa famille, n'apprécions pas. Pourtant, dans le fond, elle allait me manquer sa bonne vieille île et ces moustiques nucléaires.

En fait, et je ne rendais compte que maintenant, mais tout allait me manquer dans Papa. Que ce soit ses très personnelles interprétations des phénomènes scientifique ou son irritable expression : « Ça te forge le caractère. »

Je repensais alors à tout ce que j'avais fait avec lui, tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire, tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire.

Une boule de chagrin remonta dans ma gorge et avant que je n'ai le temps de la maîtriser, ma vue se brouilla.

Je détournai le regard, papillonnai des paupières pour tenter de contenir mes larmes, avalai ma salive et respirai profondément.

Ma mère qui avait suivi mon manège posa ces verres et vint m'enserrer (depuis quand me paraissait-elle si petite et si frêle ?). Je la sentit coller à moi, sa chaleur m'envahit et je me sentis mieux.

« Shhh, chuchota-t'elle. »

J'avais une profonde envie de pleurer, de lâcher mes larmes mais pourtant, je me refusais à les laisser sortir. Par pudeur, en grande partie, c'est vrai. Parce qu'un homme ne doit pas pleurer.

Je me remémorai le passage de _Coulez mes larmes dit le policier _de Philip où le personnage principale expliquait à une femme que les hommes ne peuvent plus pleurer parce qu'on leur a répété pendant toute leur enfance qu'ils ne peuvent pas pleurer et jamais ce passage ne parut aussi adapter à la situation.

Papa avait raison. Ça m'avait bien forgé le caractère.

« Ça va mieux ? Me demanda Maman. »

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête. Pourtant, elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Elle restait irrésistiblement coller à moi, tant et si bien que je ne savais plus qui chercher à réconforter qui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait duré notre étreinte. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tous les deux, avec un soupçon d'égoïsme, nous cherchions à fondre notre peine dans l'autre.

Le parfum de ma mère, _Eau de Merveille_, monta en moi et encore une fois, j'eus des flash de mon enfance. Je repensais à la fois où Papa me prenait sur son bras et courrait dans le jardin. Cela me rappela que je l'avais fait chanté en disant que ce genre de moment ne se reproduirait plus. Et Papa me manqua d'autant plus.

Le temps reprit son cours sous la forme d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

Au départ, je n'arrivai pas à un interpréter le son. Il montait à mon oreille, pénétrait dans mon conduit auditif, était amplifié par le jeu des osselets dans l'oreille moyenne, agitait ma cochlée. Pourtant, ce son n'éveillait rien en moi. J'étais incapable de savoir ce que c'était.

Ma mère finit par me lâcher et alla décrocher, me laissant là, hagard, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

J'entendais Maman au téléphone, échangeant des propos et alors qu'elle revenait, elle était en train d'enfiler son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je

– L'avion de ton oncle Max a été annulé à cause de la météo. Je vais le récupérer et il passera la nuit ici.

– Passe moi les clefs de la voiture. Je m'en charge. »

Elle me considéra une seconde avant de hausser les sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Je me suis promis de ne jamais te laisser conduire ma voiture depuis le jour où tu l'as envoyé dans le fossé.

– Mais c'était il y a vingt-cinq ans ! M'exclamai-je

– C'est vrai. Et tu remarqueras que depuis que tu as ton permis de conduire, tu n'as jamais conduit ma voiture. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour la contre-dire avant de me rendre compte que c'était vrai. Chaque fois j'avais conduit une voiture, c'était celle de Papa. Et jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais touché à celle de Maman.

« Je peux prendre celle de Papa si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Ça va me faire du bien de conduire. – Elle soupira – Ça a toujours eu une effet relaxant et je sens que j'en ai besoin. »

J'acquiesçai. Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Rouler était mon anti-dépresseur préféré à moi aussi. C'était une activité qui demandait beaucoup de concentration tout en étant assez mécanique. Cela me permettait de relâcher mon esprit, d'arrêter le cours de mes pensées. C'était quasiment la seule chose que je connaissais qui en était capable. Ça et l'alcool.

Mais se saouler à un enterrement n'avait jamais fait très bon effet.

C'est pourquoi j'avais très envie d'aller chercher oncle Max. Mais Maman aussi. Et la politesse la plus élémentaire était de laisser faire.

« Très bien, vas-y. Je range la maison pendant ce temps. »

Elle me fit un bisous sur la joue et s'en alla. Lorsque la porte se ferma, je me rendis compte que cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas retrouver seul dans la maison.

Je passai l'heure qui suit à ranger la maison, ignorant superbement le frigidaire qui s'amusait à me signifiait que je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Je remplis le lave-vaisselle à ras-bord et empila ce qui ne rentrait pas dans l'évier.

J'avais tout le temps de refaire une machine avant que Maman ne rentre, l'aéroport étant à deux heures de route. Et surtout, je n'avais pas envie de faire la vaisselle. Mes années estudiantines avait laissés des traces et je m'étais promis de ne jamais retoucher à une assiette sale.

Je m'appliquais alors à donner un semblant d'ordre, réarrangeant les tables, ramenant les chaises dans le garage malgré la pluie, vidant les cendriers, empilant les ordures. Et vint alors le moment que je redoutais le plus. Je n'avais plus rien à faire.

Je me retrouvais inactif dans la maison de mon enfance et quelque part, cela m'effrayait.

J'allai dans la cuisine, pris un verre, jeta un coup d'oeil oblique vers le frigo et me dirigea vers la petite table basse dans la cuisine.

Là, je dégota une bouteille de whisky – probablement pour les invité car Papa et Maman ne buvait pas de whisky – du Dalmore dix-sept ans d'âge, et je me servis un fond de verre.

Je le portai à ma bouche et l'engouffra sec avant d'avoir une quinte de toux. Je détestais toujours autant cet alcool.

Je rangeais la bouteille, me demandant encore pourquoi tout le monde buvait du whisky et alla poser mon verre dans l'évier.

Je restai là une bonne dizaine de minutes, tournant en rond au rez-de-chaussé, et après vu et revu toutes les photos posé un peu partout, je décida de monter à l'étage. Mes tripes me hurlaient qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Et je pense ne pas mentir en disant que mon instinct est la seul chose sur laquelle j'ose m'appuyer.

L'escalier grinça quand mes pieds rencontrèrent la première marche. Comme accueil, j'avais connu mieux. Je montai doucement, marche après marche avant d'arriver dans le couloir de l'étage. La porte de la salle de bain était juste devant moi.

Sur la droite, à côté de la chambre de mes parent, au fond du couloir, il y avait la chambre d'ami, celle que j'avais pris l'habitude d'utiliser les rares fois où je passais à la maison. Juste sur sa gauche, il y avait donc la chambre de mes parents ou plutôt, devrai-je dire, la chambre de Maman. Quoique non... Ça restera toujours la chambre de mes parents.

Et à l'autre bout du couloir, il y avait ma chambre. Notre chambre devrai-je dire. Je commençais à m'y diriger.

À cet instant, j'eus plus l'impression de suivre mes jambes que de leur donner l'ordre d'aller dans cette direction.

La porte était entr'ouverte et je n'eus qu'à la pousser pour l'ouvrir. Dedans, ma chambre était irrésistiblement normale.

Mon lit, que je n'avais changé qu'une fois lorsqu'il était devenu trop petit vers douze ans, était toujours sur la droite en rentrant. Juste à côté, il y avait toujours ma vieille commode qui accueillait mes sous-vêtements. À l'opposé de la porte se trouvait mon bureau, où j'avais passé des heures à essayer de ne pas faire mes devoir. Enfin, il y avait mon placard dans lequel j'entassais tous mes jouets.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place, tout était fidèle à mes idées. En réalité, la seule chose de présente qui avait changé, c'était moi.

J'allais sur mes trente-deux ans. J'avais beaucoup grandi, suffisamment pour plafonner au mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Je n'étais pas d'une beauté renversante mais j'avais, au dire de mes amies, beaucoup de charme et un sourire qui éclairait mon visage.

J'étais moi mais un moi différent d'avant.

Il manquait une chose dans cette chambre ou plutôt une personne pour que la pièce soit complète. Je savais où il était. Je posais la question à Maman chaque fois que je venais et la réponse était toujours la même. Dans le placard, bien en évidence.

J'inspirai profondément, m'approchai de la porte et l'ouvris. Et il était bien là. Hobbes était bien là, reposant sur un carton.

Et il était tel que tout le monde le voyait. Une simple peluche orange, couverte de rayure et ayant une vague apparence de tigre.

La peluche était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Pourtant, il était relativement bien conservé malgré les âges. Certes, il y avait quelques accrocs mais il n'avait rien perdu de son éclat et de son apparence.

Je le saisis pour le sortir du placard et lorsque mes mains entrèrent en contact avec lui, je fus surpris. Il avait la texture d'une peluche. En soit, je ne voyais pas ce que ça avait de surprenant. C'était une peluche. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à caresser une fourrure ?

Je le posais sur le lit après l'avoir épousseté, rapprocha la chaise à côté de mon lit et m'assit.

Et je restais là sans parler pendant cinq minutes, fixant le mur d'un regard vide.

En fait, je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'étais attendu. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais revenu dans ma chambre et pourquoi cette peluche avait tant d'importance pour moi.

Non... Je savais pourquoi cette peluche était importante pour moi, pourquoi elle le restait et pourquoi j'avais tellement peur de la revoir.

À cet instant, j'aurais voulu de toutes mes forces que le Hobbes de mon enfance revienne, qu'il se matérialise. Mais ça n'est pas si facile n'est-ce pas ? Encore moins quand je savais que je le méritais pas.

« Hobbes, je suis désolé. »

Pas dé réponse. Je devais être complètement fou pour espérer une réponse. Pourtant, je devais continuer. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je repoussais ce moment, que j'échappais à mes devoirs.

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout a commencé, quand est-ce que tout a commencé à changer... »

Je marquais une pause. Quand est-ce que tout avait débuté ? Quand est-ce que Hobbes avait recommencé à prendre l'apparence d'une peluche à mes yeux ? Quand est-ce que j'avais fait le deuil de mon enfance ? Y avait il seulement un événement particulier ou est-ce que cela s'était fait en douceur, Hobbes retournant de plus en plus souvent à l'état de peluche sans que je n'y prête attention ?

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment tout ça a commencé. Un matin, tu étais là, puissant, prêt à me sauter dessus, et le lendemain tu n'étais plus. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça me paraissait normal. – Je marquais une pause – Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne m'as pas manqué. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Au départ, je n'en avais pas pleinement conscience de ton absence. Je ressentais juste une espèce de vide, une absence, tout en étant incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce trouble. »

En réalité, je m'en étais rendu compte plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. En tombant sur sa peluche par hasard, trainant sous mon lit. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas récupéré tout de suite, le laissant quelques jours de plus dormir dans la poussière avant que Maman ne me fasse le remarquer.

Et quand je l'avais sortis de sous mon lit, je m'étais empressé de le mettre dans le placard.

« Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment tout a changé. Mais je sais pourquoi je t'ai mis dans le placard. »

En réalité, je le savais. J'avais souvent regardé en arrière et je pense que j'avais fini trouver le moment où tout avait changé. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

Je marquai une pause pour essayer de formuler ce que j'avais à dire de la manière la plus simple et la plus proche de la vérité.

« Je... Comment dire. Quand j'étais avec toi, j'avais le sentiment que le temps s'arrêtait. Que les années auraient pu s'écouler sans que rien ne change, que tout reste le même. Les années se seraient écoulés certes, mais sans que l'on change. Je serais rester un petit garçon pour toute ma vie. J'aurais vécu une infinité de noël, de Thanksgiving, d'été passé à ne rien faire. Nous aurions vécu un tas d'histoire avec le DEFI, nous aurions fait des descentes de colline sans s'arrêter. Et je pense que quelque part, j'aurais adoré ça. Mais... Je ne sais pas. Il y aurait eu quelque chose de factice dans tout ça. Comme une espèce de rêve qui ne se termine jamais. Ou comme les personnages de comic-strip comme Snoopy.

Par bien des aspects, ça me fait penser à Peter Pan, un enfant qui ne grandit jamais. Et au plus profond de moi, je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais grandir. Et me passer de toi était un processus obligatoire. Et si je t'ai enfermé dans le placard, c'était parce que j'avais peur.

Peur que tu m'arrêtes que dans mon élan. Peur que tu me fasses changer d'avis. Peur que tu me maintiennes prisonnier d'un temps que je voulais quitter.

Quelque part, je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir quitter. Par contre, je te dois des excuses. De ne pas avoir eu le courage de venir t'en parler avant. D'avoir tout fait pour t'éviter. De devoir attendre le décès de mon père pour finalement oser t'en parler.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

Je lever les yeux en direction de la peluche. Je m'attendais à voir apparaître en chair et en os le Hobbes que je connaissais, le tigre, le prédateur qui me sautait dessus à chaque coin de couloir. Il n'était pas là. La peluche n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle restait irrémédiablement inerte.

Pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir entendu sa voix. Mais est-ce que cela avait de l'importance ? Hobbes existait il en dehors de moi ? Je ne savais pas. Donc croire que je l'entendais suffisait. Me suffisait.

« J'aurais du t'en parler ? Je pense que tu as raison. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'étais terrifié.

– Terrifier ? Par moi ? Par ton meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc avoir tellement d'importance à tes yeux pour que tu me fuis. Pour que tu es tellement peur que je vienne t'arrêter ?

– Je... »

Les souvenirs remontèrent en moi avec une violence qui me coupa le souffle, une précision presque chirurgicale. Je savais pourquoi j'avais tout d'un coup envie de grandir.

« C'était un jour pendant l'été. Je ne sais plus exactement si c'était en Juillet ou en Aout mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me souviens juste que c'était une journée magnifique. Un ciel bleu, pas un nuage dans le ciel. On avait passé la journée planqué dans notre cabane au sommet d'un arbre, à fomenter des plans de plus en plus compliqués sur la façon de piéger Susie. Puis Maman était venue, nous avait demandés de descendre. Elle voulait te laver car elle trouvait que tu sentais mauvais. Je dois reconnaître après coup qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'avais prévu de rester devant la machine comme je le faisais d'habitude. Mais c'était une journée et il faisait vraiment très chaud, et rester devant une machine brûlante était loin d'arranger les choses. Donc j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour le temps que tu sois prêt... »

Je fermais les yeux et cette journée se redessina dans mon esprit.

Il faisait vraiment chaud ce jour là. L'image des vêtements collant à ma peau me revint à la mémoire avec une acuité effrayante.

Dans l'air flottait cette odeur d'été, ce pot-pourri de senteur de barbecue, d'eau, de chaleur. J'avais toujours adoré l'été et ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

Je n'avais rien à faire, ce qui en soit ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'en avais l'habitude et je savais comment m'occuper.

J'étais aller récupérer des ballons et je les avais méthodiquement rempli d'eau pour pouvoir les envoyer sur ma voisine de toujours et ennemie attitré du DEFI. J'avais pris position derrière un buisson en face de chez elle.

J'étais caché dans l'ombre et je patientais tranquillement. Je savais qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle et je savais qu'elle avait prévu de sortir dans pas longtemps.

Pourtant, les minutes s'égrainaient et Susie n'était toujours pas ressorti. Puis j'entendis un hurlement provenant de la maison de Susie. Je reconnus la voix de la mère de Susie puis il y eut un nouveau silence.

Je restais pétrifier toujours cacher derrière mon buisson.

Le temps continua de s'écouler, pourtant rien ne se passait. Puis il y eut les sirènes d'une ambulance.

Elle vint se garer juste devant la maison de Susie, les secours en sortirent avec un brancard et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Il y eut beaucoup de bruit puis ils ressortirent très rapidement de la maison, Susie sur un brancard. Elle était couverte de sang.

Ils hurlaient de nombreuses choses mais j'étais incapable de comprendre les paroles. La mère de Susie déboula hors de la maison en larme et suivait le brancard de très près, le visage en larme.

« Après coup, je me rends compte que cette scène n'avait pas quelques choses de si terrible. J'ai appris que Susie s'était ouvert l'arcade et avait perdu connaissance. Il n'y avait pas de raisons d'en faire un drame. Mais à cet instant, j'en ai fait un drame. J'ai compris que Susie pouvait changer. Partir dans une autre ville. Se blesser. Mourir.

Et je me suis rendu compte que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais rien faire. Que si elle se blessait alors que j'étais à côté d'elle, je ne pourrais rien. Parce que malgré ce que je pensais, j'étais jeune, petit, incapable. Et à cet instant, je me suis détesté. J'ai détesté ma faiblesse.

C'est bizarre, un garçon de six ans et des poussières qui pensent ça. Mais on sait tous les deux que je n'étais pas un garçon normal.

Mais le fait était là. Je voulais grandir. Je voulais devenir plus fort, plus intelligent, plus utile. Et j'étais prêt à tout pour y arriver.

Le plus étrange, c'est que ça ne sait pas fait tout de suite. La révélation est arrivé à la rentrée scolaire, où j'ai commencé à travailler un peu. Puis à me rendre compte que au final c'était intéressant. De notre côté, on continuait à jouer, à s'amuser mais je pense que l'on avait tous les deux compris que quelque chose était différent. Que quelque chose clochait. Tu as plusieurs fois essayé d'aborder le sujet mais j'ai toujours esquivé les réponses, ait refusé de t'en parler. Et alors, j'ai commencé à grandir. J'ai changé de professeur l'année d'après, quittant la fameuse Mrs. Wormwood qui venait finalement de prendre sa retraite.

Et les choses ont continué à changer. Les gens ont commencé à évoluer. Mon père avait ses premiers cheveux blanc. Ma mère s'est finalement remise à travailler.

Et toi Hobbes, tu as commencé à te faire absent. Enfin je pense. J'avais petit à petit quelques amis, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Susie.

Et voilà, petit à petit, tu as disparu... »

Je me tus pendant quelques minutes. La peluche était toujours là. Hobbes était toujours absent.

« Je suis content d'avoir grandi. Mais au fond de moi, je crois que j'ai toujours regretté de t'avoir perdu. Surtout sans te le dire. Sans te donner d'explication. J'ai été idiot. En vérité, j'ai été un véritable crétin. Je ne pense pas que je mérite ton amitié. Que je ne l'ai jamais mérité. Au fond, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas empêché de grandir. Je suis persuadé que tu m'aurais accompagné dans cette étape. Si seulement je te l'avais demandé. Si seulement je t'en avais parlé. »

Ma vue se brouilla. C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Merde – Ma voix se brisa - Hobbes ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Cela fait des années que j'ai peur de t'affronter. Que j'ai peur d'affronter ma lâcheté. J'étais persuadé que tu ferais tout pour m'empêcher de grandir mais en réalité, je me rends compte que tu as essayé de me pousser dans cette voie depuis que je te connais. Que tu aurais continué à le faire si je te l'avais demandé. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai tout foiré. Tout foiré. »

Il y eut un long silence. J'inspira profondément.

« Hobbes. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, rien ajouter. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, de me renier tout entier et toute notre amitié. Mais sache que quoiqu'il m'arrive, quoique tu penses de moi, tu resteras toujours mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami... »

Et je me tus. Je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus rien dire tant j'essayais de retenir mes larmes.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lit pour voir s'il était toujours là, toujours une peluche. Me pardonnait il ? Ou au contraire, ne voudrait il ne plus rien me dire et se taire à jamais.

Il n'était plus sur le lit.

Tout à coup, comme une masse d'environs 150 kilo me percuta dans le dos et me projeta sur le lit avec violence, avant de sentir une patte appuyer au niveau de mon cou. Je sentis la respiration de Hobbes dans mon cou.

« Je t'en veux Calvin. – Il marqua une pause et reprit d'un ton égal – Et oui, tu avais tort. Jamais je ne t'aurais empêché de grandir. Je t'y aurais pousser de toutes mes forces et lorsque serait venu le jour pour toi de me quitter et de faire le deuil de ton enfance, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Je t'aurais fait mes adieux sans regrets. Je... Tu sais très bien que j'aurais tout fait pour toi. Bon Dieu ! Tu étais comme un frère pour moi ! »

Son ton avait monté sans prévenir et à bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que je le sentais en colère. Je l'avais déjà énervé, nous nous étions battu mais au final, c'était un combat d'enfant. Il n'y avait pas l'intention de faire mal ou de blesser l'autre. Là c'était différent. Beaucoup plus adulte. Mais tout à coup, je sentis sa patte sur mon cou relachait sa pression et je sentis son museau sur ma joue.

« Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu de m'avoir abandonné comme ça. Cela fait des années que je suis en colère, que je la rumine et que je la sens bouillonner en moi. Mais toute ma colère s'est évanoui quand je t'ai revu m'extirpant de ce placard dans lequel tu m'avais enfermé. Tu m'as présenté tes excuses et tes raisons. Et je les accepte. Je t'en veux encore cela va sans dire. Mais je ne suis plus en colère. »

D'un coup de patte, il me retourna et m'enserra dans ces bras. Il avait repris l'aspect antromorphique que je lui connaissais et je sentais mon visage s'enfonçait dans sa fourrure.

« J'ai appris pour ton père. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Je fis un parallèle entre sa voix et celle de la dernière personne m'ayant dit la même chose. Celle de Hobbes était plein de chaleur et qui me donnait l'impression d'être un parapluie sous un une pluie torrentielle.

Et d'un coup, je sentis les larmes monter en moi et couler le long de mes joues.

Les hommes ne pleurent pas mais les petits garçon oui. Et dans les bras de Hobbes, je me sentais comme un petit garçon.

C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience de l'étendu du vide que Hobbes avait laissé dans mon être. Et dans mes pleurs se mêlaient autant la mort de mon père que la joie de retrouver Hobbes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à pleurer dans les bras de Hobbes. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Je pense que si j'étais mort dans ses bras, je serais mort plus heureux qu'il n'est possible de l'imaginer.

« Tu veux connaître une bonne façon de te faire pardonner ? Commença-t'il »

J'acquiesçai.

« On se fait un calvin ball ? »

« Tu es dans la zone de vol ! Hurlai-je à Hobbes, qui tenait le drapeau officiel du calvin ball. Par conséquent, je te vol ton drapeau et la moitié de point.

– Oui mais tu es rentré dans la zone de tir avant que je rentre dans la zone de vol, par conséquent, je dois esquiver le ballon d'eau avant que tu ne me voles drapeau. »

Je hochais la tête. Il me lança le ballon à eau et, beaucoup plus vif que dans ma jeunesse, je réussis à l'esquiver in extremis avant de négligemment tomber dans la flaque de boue créé par la pluie qui venait de tomber.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps que me relever, un ballon à eau lancé avec une précision chirurgicale m'atteint pile au niveau du menton et m'explosa en plein visage pour me tremper des pieds à la tête.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Hurlai-je. Tu n'avais le droit qu'à un tir.

– Oui. Mais tu es tombé dans la zone des doubles. Donc j'avais le droit à un second tir. Ça fait Q à dorémi. J'ai gagné. »

À cet instant, je dois avouer que j'avais un doute quant à la validité de son tir, car il me semblait qu'il y avait déjà une jurisprudence sur l'utilisation d'un double lancée grâce à la zone double mais je laissais passer. Au final, le gagnant n'avait aucune importance et n'en avait jamais eu. L'important, c'était de s'amuser. Et je dois reconnaître que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je contemplais Hobbes devant, se tenant sur ses deux pattes. Il portait les masques obligatoires pour toute partie de calvin ball, tout comme moi. Il n'avait presque pas changé du tout. Il conservait cette teinte orange, cerclé de rayure et son sourire avait toujours ce côté légèrement adulte.

Pourtant, il paraissait plus vieux. Je jurerais voir des cernes sous ces yeux, son teint était un peu défraichi, il avait une lueur différente. Mais j'étais incapable d'en être sûr. Il faisait nuit noir. Et au fond, je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de changer.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et me sauta dessus et on recommença à se battre comme cela était arrivé si souvent. Il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières mais je l'acceptais à grande joie.

Il me mit une raclée mémorables et me laissa allongé, le souffle court et couvert de griffures. Lui était aussi allongé et couvert de boue, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre.

On resta dans cette position un long moment, cherchant à reprendre notre respiration. On fixait le ciel, notre attention se perdant dans les étoiles.

Il faisait froid pourtant je ne le ressentais pas. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression de bouillonner d'émotion. J'étais bien, juste bien. C'était différent de ce vide auquel j'avais aspiré plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était même le complet opposé. Je me sentais enveloppé d'une carapace protectrice. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. J'étais heureux.

Finalement, Hobbes rompit le silence.

« Parle moi un peu de ta vie, lacha-t'il »

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment, cet intimité retrouvé. Je savais que si je commençais à parler de moi, l'illusion que je ne suis qu'un enfant de sept ans serait brisé.

Mais il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Hobbes le savait. Et surtout, je lui devais de raconter mon histoire.

« Je suis médecin. »

La tête de Hobbes, toujours sur mon ventre, se pointa vers moi, un regard incrédule.

« J'étais vraiment persuadé que tu deviendrais paléontologue. »

J'eus un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que pendant longtemps, c'était mon objectif. Puis à un moment s'est finalement posé le choix. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment envie d'aider les autres, de faire un métier passionnant mais dans l'immédiat. J'ai ce besoin de vivre dans le moment et dans l'action. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai fini aux urgences. La paléontologie est resté une passion, quoique un peu moins depuis que j'ai appris que les dinosaures avaient des plumes. Non mais tu imagines, un raptor avec des plumes. Dans mon imagination, ils avaient une tout autre forme. »

Hobbes me sourit. Oui, il savait qu'ils avaient une autre forme. Il savait comment mon imagination fonctionner.

« Tu as une copine ? Me demanda-t'il de but en blanc.

– Euh... »

Il eut alors ce sourire narquois que j'avais si longtemps oublié. Et il me fit le même effet qu'il me fit toujours : j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais mes courbatures me gardaient clouer au sol.

« Oui. J'en ai une.

– C'est qui ?

– Euh... Et bien... Comment dire ?

– C'est Susie ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« C'est Susie ! Reprit Hobbes. J'y crois pas ! – Il avait l'air sur-excité et son sourire narquois s'agrandit encore, ce qui me semblait pourtant impossible à l'heure actuel. Il reprit d'un ton plus calme en faisant un salut militaire. – Dictateur À Vie, en tant que Président et Premier Tigre, je me dois de vous destituer de vos fonctions au sein du DEFI pour avoir pactiser avec l'ennemie. »

Sur ces paroles, il éclata de rire et continua de me sourire.

« Aller raconte, comment s'est arrivé ? Ça fait longtemps ? »

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Je voulais le laisser un peu mariner. Et puis, il fallait que j'avale le fait de ne plus être Dictateur À Vie. En tout cas, ça menaçait de faire un trou dans mon CV.

« Et bien en fait... Commençai-je, nous sommes déjà un peu sorti ensemble au début du lycée. Disons que pendant longtemps, les filles m'étaient un peu indifférentes, j'étais bien copain avec Susie, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble à s'amuser, à déconner. Puis du jour au lendemain, il y a eu un changement. Elles étaient partout, en groupe. Je ne voyais que des filles à pertes de vue. Et je voyais Susie comme je ne l'avais jamais vue. Finalement, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et on est sorti ensemble. Ça a été une vraie catastrophe. Après coup, c'était surtout de ma faute. J'étais stupide et arrogant, et surtout, à partir du moment où on a commencé à sortir ensemble, elle ne m'intéressait plus. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal et elle a rompu assez vite. Pendant pas mal de temps, on s'est perdu de vue. Pourtant, on était dans le même lycée mais on a réussi l'exploit de ne pas s'adresser la parole pendant une année. J'en ai beaucoup souffert à mon tour. Elle était plus ou moins la seule personne à qui je faisais confiance. J'avais bien des connaissances, des copains mais pas vraiment d'ami. Donc ça a été une année assez solitaire. Bien évidemment, je détestais cordialement toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait. Puis j'ai passé mon bac et j'ai commencé la préparation aux écoles de médecine qui dure quatre ans. Je suis sorti avec deux-trois filles pendant ce temps là, rien de bien sérieux. Puis j'ai passé mes examens d'entrée en école, est été accepté. Puis lors de mes premières gardes en hopital, devine sur qui je tombe ?

– Susie ?

– Pas du tout mais pas loin. C'était son petit ami. C'était mes premiers patients donc je n'étais pas super à l'aise donc bon, je commence à discuter avec lui, tout en faisant l'histoire de la maladie avec lui. Dans la discussion, on en vient à parler de fille et il me dit qu'il sort avec une fille super sympa, châtain qui s'appelle Susie. Au départ, je fais pas attention puis au cours de la discussion, il me dit qu'elle fait beaucoup de piano et qu'elle dort encore avec sa peluche, un certain Mr Pin-pin. Là, mon attention s'est tout de suite intensifié. Je fais mon diagnostique, une simple grippe, l'a fait validé par mon senior. Avant qu'il s'en aille, je regarde la liste des personnes à contacter en cas de problème et je vois le nom de Susie Derkins. Mon coeur ne fait qu'un tour. Je prend son numéro et la contacte le soir même. Je dois reconnaître que ça a pas été simple de lui expliquer comment j'avais eu son numéro et surtout, de la convaincre d'aller boire un verre avec moi. Puis finalement, on a repris contact et après un certain temps, on s'est remis ensemble. »

Je me tus. Au fond de moi, je n'étais pas super fier de la façon dont je l'avais retrouvé mais après coup, et bien que je sois plutôt du genre athée, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un coup du sort qui l'avais remis sur ma voie.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue à l'enterrement ?

– Elle est en déplacement à Paris pour un mois. Elle travaille comme avocat spécialisé en droit international. Elle n'a pas réussi à se dégager pour venir mais elle a téléphoné à ma mère pour présenter ses condoléances.

– Je vois. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Susie est la personne qu'il te fallait depuis des années. »

Il se tut et moi aussi. On voulait profiter de ces instants en silence. Il s'écoula dix bonnes minutes dans cette position avant que Hobbes ne rompe le silence.

« Je vais devoir y aller. »

Je le savais. Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Pendant quelques minutes, je m'étais laissé à imaginer que je le ramènerais avec moi, qu'il habiterait avec moi, que j'aurais mon meilleur ami chaque fois que je rentrerais. Pourtant, je savais que le monde n'était pas un endroit aussi charmant et aussi simple. J'avais pris le parti de quitter mon enfance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment que j'avais eu le choix et j'avais choisi de vieillir, de ne pas être immortel avec mon meilleur ami. Et tout choix a des conséquences.

Mes retrouvailles avec Hobbes n'étaient qu'un coup de chance rendu possible par mon abandon. Si je l'avais quitté sainement, je n'aurais jamais eu ce sentiment d'inachevé et je n'aurais jamais eu cette porte vers mon enfance. Sans ma culpabilité, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ce soir.

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je refusais que le temps reprenne son droit et que je redevienne un adulte qui vient de perdre son père.

Hobbes se redressa et m'aida à me relever. Puis il colla son front sur le mien et murmura :

« Calvin... Depuis que tu as quitté la maison, ton père venait très souvent me voir dans ta chambre. Il me prenait sur ces genoux et il me parlait de toi. Très souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire mais qu'importe. Et je veux que tu saches quelques choses d'important. Ton père était très fier de toi. Et moi aussi je suis très fier de toi. Je suis juste triste de ne pas avoir assisté à ça. Mais au fond je suis fier de toi. Vraiment fier. »

Il resta comme ça un long moment. Je sentais les larmes qui me montaient au yeux. Il me fit une bise sur le front et ajouta :

« Je vais bientôt partir. Définitivement. Et je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. Si un jour tu as des enfants, parle leur de moi. Même si dans des décennies, tu as l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ou je ne sais quoi, parle leur de moi quand même. »

Il se tut puis conclut.

« Calvin, du fond de mon coeur, je t'aime. »

Il ne pleuvait pas mais la pluie ne cessait de ruisseler sur mon visage.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans cette position, les larmes ne cessant de ruisseler sur mon visage, portant à bout de main la peluche inerte de Hobbes.

En une seule soirée, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu deux des personnes les plus importante de ma vie.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la voiture de ma mère arrivait. Cela me sortit de ma torpeur. Je m'essuyais le visage et retira mon masque couvert de boue.

Je me regardais. J'étais trempé et couvert de boue des pieds à la tête. Mon corps était agité de frissons et je ne parvenais pas à les contenir. Je déglutit et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd en direction de la maison.

Ma mère m'aperçut et à son regard lorsqu'elle vit la peluche de Hobbes, je compris qu'elle comprenais.

Elle marcha dans ma direction et vint m'enserrer. Derrière elle, j'apercevais l'oncle Max. Lui aussi avait beaucoup vieilli. Il était complètement dégarni mais sa moustache était toujours là. Il m'adressa un hochement de tête compatissant.

Je finis par rompre cette étreinte, aida oncle Max à porter ces bagages avant d'aller prendre une douche chaude. Je me séchai, regardai l'heure à ma montre, calcula rapidement le décalage et saisit mon portable. Je composais le numéro de Susie. Je voulais lui parler, lui dire combien je l'aimais, combien je regrettais mon comportement plus jeune, que jamais je ne voulais la perdre, que je n'avais qu'une envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Je tombais sur la messagerie, ne laissa pas de messages. Elle rentrait dans deux jours. J'aurais tout le temps de mettre ça en application.

La peluche de Hobbes trainait dans la salle de bain, comme lorsque je refusais de prendre un bain. Je décidais de la prendre avec moi. Si j'avais un enfant, je lui donnerais cette peluche plus que de lui raconter son histoire. Et même si Hobbes m'était maintenant inaccessible, je priais pour que ça ne soit pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Comme Max était là, je devais dormir dans ma chambre. Et je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au lendemain.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la peluche était toujours là, dans mes bras.

« Hobbes, il faut que je te dises quelque chose d'important. »

Je me tus.

« Tu as été une des personnes les plus importantes de mon existence. Tu m'as complètement façonné, autant que mes parents. Alors je t'en conjure, si j'ai un enfant, promets moi que tu seras là pour le guider sur la bonne voie et pour faire des bêtises avec lui. »

À cet instant, je crois qu'il me fit un clin d'oeil.


End file.
